retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Nektulos Forest Timeline
These quests take place in Nektulos Forest and are suitable for characters of level 20-30. Note: If you are entering this zone from Darklight Wood at level 20, then we recommend that you use the nearby griffon tower to fly to the Commonlands Station or Port Naythex Station, which is where the main quest storylines begin. Order of Nektulos Storyline This is the main storyline on the beach side. Starts with Bruhn K'Viir - on the beach by Port Naythex at the Hidden Beach Path *1. 21 Prove Yourself *2. 22 Trust Must Be Earned, Part 1 *3. 22 Trust Must Be Earned, Part 2 *4. 23 History of the Trials continues with Torq De'Rech - standing beside Bruhn *5. 24 Daria and the Dwarf *6. 25 Finding Food *7. 25 Lay of the Land *8. 25 Take a Swim *9. 26 Bears of a Feather *10. 27 Finals continues with Jaeta H'arn - by the entrance to Cauldron Hollow *11. 25 Kill the Dead *12. 25 Earn the Right *13. 27 Hate Can Sustain You *14. 26 We Live for the Kill continues with Szin Te'val - on the West side of the base of N'Mar's Ascent *15. 27 Festering Forest *16. 28 The Weak *17. 29 The Cursed *18. 30 The Champion *19. 32 The Missing Contestant Freeport Militia Storyline This is the main storyline on the Commonlands side. Starts with Lieutenant Kaneth - Commonlands gate militia outpost *1. 20 Aiding the Militia *2. 22 Haze Hunting *3. 23 Marauding Murkblooms *4. 20 Lost in the Forest *5. 23 Message to N'Mar's Ascent continues with Sergeant Cornelius - N'Mar's Ascent militia outpost *6. 25 Retrieve the Supplies *7. 27 Search for Mathra continues with Mathra - Bone Lake militia outpost *8. 27 Furious Flora *9. 28 Reagents for Mathra More Quests At Commonlands Station Noxhil V'Sek #21 The Mysteries of Nektulos - The Behemoth Pond #21 The Mysteries of Nektulos - Torches of Warning #21 The Mysteries of Nektulos - Soul Eater Falls #25 The Mysteries of Nektulos - The Fire Guard Kleron Asana - rewards Shadewoven items (chain armor) #Complete in any order: #*23 Kleron's Wristguards #*23 Kleron's Helmet #*23 Kleron's Earring #*23 Kleron's Leggings #*23 Kleron's Shoes #23 Kleron's Ring - after completing all of the above Jonovan the Young #20 Talisman Lost #20 Jonovan's Endeavor - repeat several times until you get the final quest #25 A Wicked Entity in Nektulos '''Stalker Pulsarian #20 Mercenary Contract - Owlbear Extinction #25 Mercenary Contract - Stealing from the Shadows #29 Mercenary Contract - Releasing the Undead #24 Mercenary Contract - Down with the Ship Arqis #29 The Gates of Cauldron Hollow - not offered until level 24 #29 The Torches of Forewarning and Onward to Cauldron Hollow More quests nearby: *26 Granville's Restaurant, D'Lere - from Tanny Granville *26 Necromantic Blood Runes - from Vanquisher Sharhan at *27 A Bitter Brew - from Kitty Valencia at *28 A Calling in the Forest - click on the skeleton located on *30 - from Kregnok Legbreaker just inside The Commonlands At Port Naythex Harold Winemaster *30 Defending Harold Winemaster - not offered until level 24 *28 Far Seas Requisitions - from table on dock, Taskmaster D'Zran for the Special Contracts These quests reward various Acquisitor gear (leather armor and weapons). #*28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0119-SCO #*28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0291-SCO #*28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0386-SCO #*28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0551-SCO #*28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0771-SCO #*28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0808-SCO #30 Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF331 - after all of the above #30 Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF002 - after all of the above #30 Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF409 - after all of the above #30 Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF112-A - after all of the above Maid for the Mist series - This used to be an access quest, but is now just a soloable lore quest. #25 Maid for the Mist - Part I - from Daisy Winterhope #30 Maid for the Mist - Part II - from Seamist Fairy Nerina At Bone Lake You can get this easy quest from any griffon station, but the eggs are found near Bone Lake. *25 Griffon Egg for the Nektulos Tower Stations Field Investigator Chel Morgan at (-779,0,-1914) - rewards bags and containers * 29 The Case of the Missing Person (29) ** 27 A Message for Kitty (optional, from Amy Bhorgese) ** 27 A Bitter Brew (optional, from Kitty Valencia) * 30 The Case of the Poisoned Wine ** 30 Defending Harold Winemaster (optional, from Harold Winemaster, not offered until level 24) * 30 The Mysterious Dagger Loyalist Erityire - at Sullian Court * 27 The Summoning - repeatable At Timber Falls The Bloodline Chronicles offers some standalone dungeon adventures for solo players. The standalone adventures are repeatable, with a cooldown period of 2 hours. * 30 D'Morte Burial Chambers (Quest) * 32 Investigating Dire Hollow (Alone) - from Cryptomancer Nasrara or Investigator Dahno - repeatable * 35 Investigating the Underrot Caves (Alone) - from Cryptomancer Nasrara or Investigator Dahno - repeatable Random Quests This zone has many additional quests that are found randomly by killing creatures: Private Doopy series # Find all of the following randomly dropped quests: #* 20 #* 20 #* 20 #* 20 #* 20 # 20 - from More Randomly Dropped Quests: *20 Ashland Kneespikes *20 Bat Fruit of Nektulos *20 Beaver Cap *20 Buried Treasure - drops from pirates and sea creatures *20 Dragoon Armbrace *20 Fanged Fist Wraps *20 Hundred Fold Blade - drops from treants *20 Noise Complaint *20 Noxious Beeswax *20 One Too Many *20 The Owlbear Menace *20 The Pirate Hoop *20 Put Down *20 Rings That Thirst *20 Shadowlurker *22 *24 - drops from Shadowmen *25 Skull of Hate *27 *27 Premature